


黑子與黃瀨的文學獎（？）趴囉

by abcxyz0214



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: 因為在斯德哥爾摩聽了諾貝爾獎晚宴的流程介紹而突然冒出的黃黑黃趴囉！→莫名其妙成年人趴囉設定→小黑子：小說獎得主→黃瀨君：禮儀指導人員（前模特）→兩人同中學、但黃瀨沒有加入球隊
Relationships: Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya





	黑子與黃瀨的文學獎（？）趴囉

「依照動線設計，在七點整時，請從走廊左側出現。」領著身後沈默不語的年輕得獎者沿著典禮的路線介紹，黃瀨暗自吞了吞口水，強自壓下心中的緊張：「沿著走廊往前，在有掛畫的那個位置，請停下約五秒左右……這是給媒體拍照的時間。」  
「……只需要五秒？」一直都只是安靜聆聽的黑子突然開口，黃瀨這才想起眼前這位剛獲得國際等級文學大獎的作家，甚少出現在鏡頭前。

大概是不喜歡拍照吧。感覺又掌握到對方一個情報的黃瀨心中竊喜，但面上總是不顯：「嗯，所有得獎者最後列冊的正式照片都是這樣來的，請忍耐一下。停了五秒左右，就可以繼續往前，最後走下樓梯，入座即可。」  
和黑子一起在樓梯前站定，黃瀨自己率先在樓梯中央就位，才轉頭對黑子露出微笑：  
「這是最困難的部份。先前的走廊是平地，所以比較容易。但走樓梯時，請盡可能不要低頭看腳，目光平視前方，用餘光確定階梯的位置，以平穩的速度走下。」  
「我示範一次，然後請黑子先生也跟著練習一次。」對於前職是模特兒的黃瀨，這本就不是太困難的事，但對黑子而言，事情卻不是如此。一旦想要平穩步伐，就忍不住要往自己的腳下看去；但要是不想視線朝下，腳步就顯得有些虛浮。

來回幾次的嘗試都不太成功，黑子在階梯中央停下動作，沉默的臉龐卻透露出沮喪的心情。  
「……請不要沮喪，多數的得獎者都沒有受過這種訓練，即使到時走得不完美也沒有問題。」黃瀨眼看情形不對，趕緊上前安慰，反正他說的也是大實話，就是因為這些各領域的得獎者都把心神放在最需要他們的地方，禮儀人員才會出現在這裡。  
和我這種只有外在形象的可完全不同呢。黃瀨隨意地想著，卻在靠近黑子時皺起眉頭。  
他左右打量著黑子，最後突然一句「失禮了」，便毫無預警地撫上了黑子的大腿內側。

「黃瀨君！」只來得及喊出對方的名字便嚇得全身僵直，黑子有些疑惑地看著黃瀨笑著直起腰：「找到原因了。」  
「黑子先生的西裝似乎不太合身呢。」感覺出對方對於自己靠近的驚恐，黃瀨抹去心中的失落，改指了指自己西裝褲上的襠線：「襠線太高了。走路的時候似乎會一直扯到褲襠，覺得不舒服才一直想往下面看吧。」

「……西裝是大學入學那年才買的。」聽著黃瀨的解釋，還盤旋在黑子腦袋的卻是那有點溫熱的手掌，他只能訥訥回了這句沒什麼意義的話。  
黃瀨點點頭，表示理解：「男性的身高發展最晚可以到二十五歲，黑子先生今年二十六歲，體型還有變化也不是不可能。」

「……是嗎。」一直有點在意身高的黑子不明顯地拉了拉嘴角，側眼看見身邊這位堪稱完美的體型，不由得有點忌妒的心情卻在靈光一閃下猛然打住：「黃瀨君為什麼知道我的年齡？」

因為自己實在太年輕，在講究資歷的文壇顯得格格不入，黑子從來沒有公開自己的年齡。

「欸？」意識到自己似乎洩漏了些什麼，黃瀨不太文雅地抓了抓頭髮，沉默了幾秒，才又帶著慣常的笑意開口，連稱呼也一併改了：「黑子君不知道吧，我和你是同一個中學畢業的，我認識小青峰。」

不管黑子有些驚訝的眼神，黃瀨只是笑著解釋下去：「我知道你以前和小青峰一樣是籃球校隊的。所以我才覺得奇怪……可以持球激烈奔跑的人，怎麼可能會沒辦法走好階梯呢。」

所以我才猜到應該另有原因。黃瀨聳聳肩，以這樣的話語作為結論。轉過身時才從眼角流洩出一點陰沉。  
他怎麼可能不知道黑子今年幾歲？一開始只是注意到可以全心全意投入某事的小青峰，誰知道注意力最後全都被另一個勤奮不懈的身影全部拉去。

有多少個日夜，自己偷偷躲在第四體育館的二樓、像個變態似地看著那個人獨自練習？  
之後又有多少次，自己一聽見那個人的新書發售，就趕緊衝到書店買下自己根本很少接觸的厚重純文學？

千萬別被發現了。趕快回到專業的禮儀人員身份，好好地和負責的文學獎得主互動吧。

「黃瀨君看過我打球？」踏著稍快的節奏來到黃瀨的身旁並肩往前，黃瀨牽扯出的過往交集，似乎讓黑子對黃瀨更為放鬆了一些：「啊……應該是看過的。畢竟你認識青峰君。」

「嗯，我也算是一直有在關心籃球比賽喔。」不敢直說是關心你的比賽，黃瀨只想把黑子趕緊領回最上層的階梯，然後結束這隨時可能暴露自己詭祕心思的對話：「所以高中畢業後，你沒有繼續打球，反而轉往寫作的路上，讓我有點遺憾。」  
「……在籃球上我已經得到所有了。」如同自己的小說一樣，黑子的語言組織顯得有些文學，但話鋒一轉、又回到了日常的口氣；「黃瀨君不喜歡我寫的故事？」

「怎麼會呢。」總算來到了樓梯的頂端，黃瀨往旁邊略為靠去，示意黑子可以再試一次：「黑子君的書我全部都有呢。算起來也算是個小小的書迷了吧。」

並肩而立的兩人位置已經改變，黑子只要輕輕一個轉頭，如同玻璃彈珠的眼神就能直直地看見黃瀨的全部表情。

望著黃瀨逐漸開始僵硬的笑容，沉默的黑子這才慢慢轉向那長長的樓梯，重新一步一步往下走：

「黃瀨君當年的照片集我也全部都有，這樣算來也是個小小的黃瀨迷了吧。」

黑子才不管自己的話把後面的那位嚇唬成什麼德性，只是認真地繼續往前跨出腳步，默默在心裡想著，是不是真的得等自己走到底，那人才會衝過來拍上拉住自己的肩膀。

**Author's Note:**

> 感覺在國外才沒待幾個月連中文都不太會用了><
> 
> 因為趴囉的關係，沒辦法讓「小黑子」這個愛稱出現有點兒遺憾O_Q
> 
> 搞不清楚是黑黃還是黃黑！但黃→(←)黑真好吃啊^q^（嚼嚼


End file.
